


Twin Souls

by Haberdasher



Series: Transcendence AU [74]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: An in-universe ad blurb for and excerpt from the novel Twin Souls.





	Twin Souls

Ad Blurb:

When Mizar moved from the sunny streets of Southern California to the small town of Gravity Falls, she knew that her life was going to change in a big way. But she wasn’t expecting to fall in love with Al, the quiet, mysterious boy who shared several high school classes with her. As the two get to know one another, Mizar begins to realize that her beau is harboring a big secret, one that threatens to tear their relationship apart. Can the two learn to trust one another and overcome their differences to make their forbidden romance flourish? Find out in the best-selling novel  _Twin Souls_ , available at a bookstore near you!

Excerpt:

Mizar moved her feet uneasily from side to side as she stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom.

“Hi, everybody. My name is Mizar- Mizar Singleton. I just moved here from Orange County, California. I’m an only child, and I love animals, and… I’m not sure what else there is to say. It’s nice to meet all of you!” She gave the rest of the class an awkward wave, trying to ignore that half of the class was staring at the clock or the teacher instead of paying attention to her, and that several were trying to stifle yawns while a red-headed girl in the back row hadn’t even bothered trying to hide her own yawn. It was not a promising beginning.

Her teacher took a step forward. “Say hello to your new classmate, everybody!”

A chorus of unenthusiastic calls of “Hi, Mizar” were murmured throughout the classroom.

“Alright. Now, Mizar, you can have a seat- there’s an open spot in between Isabella and Al there.” The teacher pointed to the empty desk which she was alluding to, off to the right side of the classroom and near the back.

Mizar picked up her heavy backpack and eased her way over to the seat, nearly tripping over her classmates’ schoolbags along the way. As she opened up her new notebook with a sparkling star-filled cover and began to take notes on the teacher’s lecture, the girl couldn’t help but sneak a few glances at the students that sat next to her.

On her left was the girl who must be Isabella, a girl dressed in pink and purple whose hair was filled with obviously fake blonde highlights and who didn’t even bother getting out a notebook. Mizar scrunched up her nose. She couldn’t see befriending somebody like that, some blonde bimbo who was probably one of the popular girls. Mizar had never been in the popular group back in California- she’d always been a bit of a loner, really- and she doubted that this relocation was about to change that.

On her right… was Al.

Al wasn’t conventionally pretty, but then, Mizar had never drooled over the pretty boys that her peers had found so fascinating. His scruffy brown hair was untidy in all the right ways, its messiness somehow proving even more attractive to her than any perfectly-mussed hairdo could ever be. He wore all black, even though the overpowering warmth of the Gravity Falls summer was yet to fade away, and he had on a pair of dark sunglasses despite the classroom’s dim lighting.

All that Mizar knew about this boy was his name. The two had never exchanged a single word of conversation, and he wasn’t even looking her way, focused instead on some intricate doodle in his notebook.

But, as her face flushed and her heart pounded, Mizar already knew that after laying eyes on him, she no longer wanted to be a Singleton.


End file.
